Life of WinrySchool style
by SabrinaReese
Summary: Winry is in school, theres a new kid. I know same as alot of storys but it might catch your interest so at least the first chapter ok? Romance/reallity. WinXEd
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** This whole story will most likely be one day of school with Winry. About 10 or 11 chapters I'm guessing this story will be. And yes it's all one day of school.

* * *

**

Winry sat in the kitchen reading her usual teen magazine and popping her Stride gum. The 'Blue Kind' is what she likes to call it. Winry always put the whole piece of Stride gum in her mouth including the rapper. I guess they dissolve and add extra flavor.

Winry flipped her wrist up to show a clock strapped to it. A watch is what you call it. Winry of course wears it the wrong way because it was easier to read that way. She got up and grabbed the keys to her 4 month old Dodge Charger. It was a red shade the shined no matter how cloudy it was. When she took off speeding down the road, of course just for fun, she found the path to school.

She pulled into the parking lot to see that all of her friends wait to see her in her new car. Winry was a goddess at her school. Not only was she popular but she was her own self, unlike all those preppy snotty girls who where fake water bras and fall for the track guys.

Winry laughed to herself as she thought of all the track guys running with their junk going up and down. They were all not Winry's type, but then again who was? Winry hadn't had a boyfriend in about 3 months and she was popular and happy without.

Soccer is her passion. The one sport she could relate to was soccer. She was not only the captain but the best player. Alphonse Elrick, who had a long lost brother, gorgeous hair, gorgeous smile, and is really popular is the boy's team captain and star player. They went out once but it turns out he only dated her because she could kick a soccer ball around better than any girl he had ever seen. Evil, I know it. Now he is after Winry's old best friend who is in softball. She just so happens to be into teachers.

Carly: Winry! Winry over here!

Winry: Hello Carly.

Carly was Winry's recent best friend. She knew everything about her. There was only one person who knew more and that is her cousin who she had known since half a year old.

Carly: So where are we eating today?

Winry: In the cafeteria?

Carly: I know that, but with who?

Winry: Who ever sits with us first?

Carly: Ok.

Carly went along with everything Winry says. She once told her to jump off a bridge and she agreed. They both did it together though. The each got 20 dollars from the guys in a boat who dared them to. Winry wasn't trying to be mean because they both did it. She would never tell her friend to jump off a bridge and not do it with her.

Jade: So, who is _your_ date to the prom?

Winry: I have failed to find one right now.

Jade: Really? Wow.

Winry looked over and saw a blonde boy walking into the building looking very confused.

Winry: I think I just found my date!

The girls stared as Winry ran after him. She finally caught up and walked right passed him. She walked over to the bulletin board and stared. As the blonde almost walked right by her she stopped him.

Winry: Hold it new guy. I need your name, age, grade, and number.

New guy: Ha. My name is Edward, I'm 17, I'm in the 11th grade and why do you want _my _number?

Winry: Edward? I'm going to call you Ed. You're my age, my grade, and my cutie.

Ed: I'm actually looking for my brother.

He tried to walk away but she stopped him.

Winry: Hey, Ed. What is the deal? Tell me who your brother is and I'll help you find him.

Ed: Alphonse Elrick.

Winry: What? Come again? That jackass is your brother?

Ed: Um yes.

Winry: I dated him sorry.

Ed: Oh you must be the infamous Winry.

Winry: Unfortunately.

Ed: So you know where he is?

Winry: Follow me.

He followed her out into the parking lot to her charger and got in.

Winry: I'll take you to where they all practice.

Ed: Ok.

They drove for about a minute and 50 seconds.

Winry: So before you go, how about going to prom with me?

Ed: I don't know maybe. I am new after all. I don't know what's out there.

Winry: At least _your_ polite.

Winry drove off without the new guy and made it just in time to home room.

Winry: What the hell are _you_ doing here?

Winry screamed as she walked through the doors of her home room…..

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger. What will happen next? Reviews?? **


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thanks for the awsome review I guess haha.

* * *

Winry saw Ed sitting in one of the first row desks, in the desk right next to her. Winry gave a cross look at her teacher Mr. Decker. Mr. Decker motioned Winry over to him. As she walked over she smiled at Edward even though she didn't want to. It wasn't a polite smile though. It was more like a "oh you think you're so funny" smile. 

Mr. Decker: Winry what is the matter?  
Winry: That kid is hot! Why is he friggin in here?

Mr. Decker: If you think he's _hot_ then why do you have a problem with him in here?

Mr. Decker always thought the word hot was useless and kinda wierd that all the 'youngsters' use it.

Winry: He won't think about me if he knows where I am!

Mr. Decker: Oh yes Winry, come to think of it I have been meaning to talk to you about him.

Winry: Huh?

Mr. Decker: He has 7 classes with you if you don't include lunch. I was wondering if mayb…..

Winry: WHAT?

Mr. Decker: You could show him around?

Both: The kids stalking me he is not stalking you yes he no is he's yes not.

(The kids staking me. No he is not stalking you. Yes he is. No he's not.)

Mr. Decker: Just show him around and let him get to know you.

Winry: FINE! RUIN MY PLANS!

Winry walked over and sat next to Ed. She glanced at him and snickered. Winry snatched his schedule to see what classes he had with her. She found it would have been much quicker to just look for the ones he didn't have with her.

Ed: Are you ok?

Winry: We have P.E. next.

Ed: Gym first?

Winry: You don't need to change. We are decorating for prom.

Ed: What?

Winry: Uhh, listen. I fix things that need fixing and hang up banners and stuff.

Ed: Ok. Can I stalk you?

Winry glared at him and watched him laugh. He had a cute laugh.

Winry: So you heard me and my, RETARTED TEACHER, fighting?

Ed: Yup.

Winry was out there. She did whatever she wanted and never got in trouble. She never got in trouble with her child hood either since her mother left her after her father died. Every Valentine's Day her mother would send her a plant. One year she got so sick of it she wrote back to the address with a letter saying,

_Thanks a heap mom, this fern stinks worse than your abandonment. _

Her mother never wrote back. She always sent those stupid plants though. Each year it seemed her mother was in another state too. She was probably stalking a guy because my dad was the only one she could get.

Winry looked out the window just as the track guys came running by and all she could see is their junk. All of them still going up and down. All she could imagine was pork soars. Winry laughed to herself again.

The morning announcements came on and Winry couldn't even pay attention. The lady who speaks them has the crackliest voice you could ever hear. Oddly enough her name is Mrs. Cracker. Winry turned around to see her old best friend, the one who's into teachers, flirting with Mr. Decker. Winry gagged to herself.

Ed: Are you ok?

Winry: You see the girl up there with Mr. Decker?

Ed: Yeah?

Winry: Her name is lust, and she has slept with about 9 teachers here.

Ed: What? Ew.

Winry: She _used_ to be my best friend.

Ed: What happened?

Winry: Mr. Decker wouldn't sleep with her and it all slipped out at my house.

Ed shivered but not in coldness but in disgust. Winry didn't blame him. All the hairy details about every teacher she scored with was enough but to watch her in action was pushing it. And it just so happens that they weren't flirting. They were _fighting_.

Lust: YES YOU DID REMEMBER LAST MONTH?

Mr. Decker: YES I REMEMBER BUT IM A MARRIED MAN AND I COULDN'T HAVE!

Lust: SEAN YOU GOT ME PREGNANT! THE TESTS ARE POSITIVE!

Sean was Mr. Decker's name. The whole class gasped as she said positive.

Sean: YOU'R TAKING THIS A LITTLE FAR!

Lust: I'M TELLING YOU WHAT _YOU_ DID!

The bell rang just as Winry started laughing. She knew it would happen. Lust was pregnant with a teachers baby.

* * *

**AN: yes I know kinda wierd but what can I say? I like a little thriller.**


End file.
